


Darkest side (of me and you)

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Kink, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Multi, Oh My God, Please Don't Hate Me, too-aroused-to-say-no dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo secretly got off to Sam being possessed by Meg in ep 2.14 Born Under A Bad Sign. Ruby finds this amusing and wants to  share her toy. </p>
<p>Warnings: References to spanking, whipping and beating. Dub-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wrenclayton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wrenclayton).



> In my mind this takes place sometime in the four months Sam was without Dean at the end of season 3.
> 
> Listened to 'Monster' by Skillet and 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace while writing this.

Sweat coated Jo’s entire worn out frame and she shivered as she remembered Ruby coaxing out every secret shame she had regarding Sam and the night he was possessed. Things she had no business thinking or feeling, but thought about religiously, especially when she was alone and using her hand to get off. Him grabbing her wrists as she struggled to get away. Him holding her in place so  _easily._ Tying her up, taking out that  _knife_ and teasing her with it. She had wanted him to touch her whole body with it, cut the clothes off, use her as she was tied to the goddamned pole. 

With every morsel of information Ruby had laughed, fucked her faster and harder with her fingers, teased her pussy, made her cry as she came. Called her a good little toy as Jo fucking blushed. 

And now Jo was alone because Ruby said she was getting her reward. Said she would be back  _very_ soon, but wasn’t going to take any chances. She was left strapped down to a table like one might find in a hospital. Her body ached from the beating and fucking, but already screamed for another round just at the idea of Sam taking her however he wanted…

///

"Wake up, little girl. I brought you a present." Cold hands smacked her face and she moaned, turned her head away from the touch. 

"Tired," she yawned, but opened her eyes anyway and promptly let out a squeak. 

_Sam._

Sam Winchester was in the room, standing a few feet behind Ruby. And…and Jo was very under-dressed for the occasion. She squirmed, but the binds made it impossible to hide. 

“ _S-Sam_ ,” she gasped, wide-eyed and unable to look away. He stared right back, not wavering for a moment, seemingly unaware of her lack of clothes. 

"You see, little Sammy will do anything for a fix these days." Ruby grinned wickedly and leaned in closer to Jo so she could feel her breath ghosting over her skin. "Although, trust me sweetheart, he would’ve come anyway. Turns out this thing of yours isn’t so one-sided. Ain’t that right, Sam?" 

Sam still hasn’t looked away and neither has Jo. She swallowed, licked her lips. Sam’s eyes tracked the movement and her heart jumped. “Yes,” he said, and Jo felt like dying right on the spot. If she wasn’t dead already.  _Is this even real? He wants me._

Jo whimpered as Ruby licked into her mouth. She melted into the kiss, became pliant under Ruby’s talented tongue as she fucked into her nice and dirty, sucking and biting her lips near the end of the kiss. When Ruby finally pulled back Jo was shaking. 

"Fuck," Sam said, voice deep and harsh, causing Jo to jerk. She almost forgot he was watching. Almost. Jo glanced down his body, amazed to see his hands trembled. 

He walked forward and stood next to Ruby, now only a foot away. If she wasn’t tied down she could reach out and feel him. Jo made a noise in the back of her throat. 

"Something you want, Jo?" 

"Touch me, for fuck sake! Anything."

Ruby moved and stood near Jo’s head, started combing her fingers through her hair. “Ask nice, toy,” Ruby said as she  _pulled._

"Fucking please! Please touch me. Anywhere you want. Anything you want. Fucking driving me crazy just standing there looking at me."

Sam tilted his head thoughtfully, finally put a hand on Jo, on her fucking panties no less. “These need to come off, I think.” He traced the edge of them, making her abdominal muscles dance in response. “Yes,” he growled. “Wanna see what you’re hiding under here, Jo. You wet for me?”

He curled a couple fingers into her undies and tugged hard. They bit into her skin and broke like nothing. She gasped, and Ruby covered up her moans with her mouth again. “Mm, thought so.” His fingers dipped into her pussy, nice and shallow. “Could fuck you just like this, you know. Just jam my dick in. But I kinda want to make you come in my mouth first.”

Jo cried out as Ruby sucked on her breasts and Sam’s lips touched down on her clit, still fucking unable to grab either of them.

She was too turned on to care. But she vowed that once she got free she’d get them back. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and Ruby finally frees her toy from the binds. Jo follows through on her threat.
> 
> Warnings: Still has a dub-conny feel to it, I think. Little bit of blood-play stuff at the start.

Jo whimpered as she watched Sam's tongue find every trace of blood from the fresh wound on Ruby's arm and one hand wandered down to tweak her nipple.

She should be disgusted.

She should be terrified.

Anyone could see Sam radiated power like this. He wasn't much better than a demon. Wasn't much better than the monsters she had been trained to kill. Didn't make her any less turned on though. Didn't stop her from begging and opening up for his cock. Didn't stop her from fucking Ruby either.

Sam finally pulled back, groaned as his eyes found her. “C'mere,” he said, his face wet with blood.

On shaky limbs she made her way over, let him pull her in close enough to feel his heat. Ruby stood back, quietly observing as she smirked at both of them. What did he- what was-

“Open your mouth,” he growled as he leaned down so his lips were inches from her own.

She shivered, heart pounding and couldn't quite manage it right away, she was too worked up from what she just saw.

“I _said_ ,” Sam grabbed her jaw and squeezed lightly, “open your mouth. You'll like this.”

Jo moaned, but complied. Her lips trembled, hell, her whole body did as she just stood there and waited.

His mouth crashed down on hers, making her heart beat erratically, the pulse of it all she could hear in her ears. He swiped his tongue along the inside of her mouth and her knees almost gave out it felt so damn good.

She gasped when he broke the kiss, lungs desperate for air. “Can you taste it? C'mon, don't hold back. Lick Ruby's blood out of my mouth, Jo.”

“Sam-” She moaned, or maybe it was Ruby, she had no fucking clue anymore and he covered her with vicious kisses until she finally gave in and kissed back with equal violence and intensity. Flicked out her tongue to taste him, to taste _her_. Explored every little bit of him as the demon blood entered her system and warmed her up. Or maybe that was just Sam. Either way she was high now and she didn't want to stop. Sam. Ruby. This is what she wanted, always.

It was Jo that pulled back this time. “All right, Sam Winchester. That's it. You've had your fun. Now it's my turn. _Our_ turn,” she said as she glanced at Ruby. Then she pushed him against the wall behind him. Hard. Actually, she's pretty sure Ruby helped, because that looked like that kind of hurt.

“Oh? What are you girls gonna do to me? Am I supposed to be scared?”

She unbuttoned his pants as Ruby latched on to his throat, marking him up. She smiled wide when his body arched and his head hit the wall as she palmed his quickly growing cock. “Mm, I dunno. Ever have your ass played with, Sam? Take a dick up there?”

His breath hitched and he blinked down at her. “ _Fuck_ , Jo. R-ruby. Ugh, n-no. No guys, but I've been curious-”

She had to admit seeing Sam so worked up he could barely speak was intoxicating. And hot as fuck.

“Well, let's take the time to really _satisfy_ your curiosity tonight, hmm? Make your ass feel nice and owned.” She grabbed a packet of lube she had stashed away in her pocket, opened it and squeezed out a generous amount. She brought a wet finger up near his hole, touched him gently.

Ruby pushed Sam's shirt up, helped Sam take it off then peppered his stomach with kisses, gave a few playful bites. Her hand met Jo's and they played with his dick.

Both of them were kneeling in front of Sam now, so Jo could easily touch Ruby. She leaned in and ghosted the skin of her ear, gave her a little nip. At the same time Jo _pressed_ and Sam's heat swallowed the tip of her finger. “Oh god,” he said in a strained voice.

“God, look how hungry his hole is. You sure this is your first time, Sammy?” Ruby murmured then started licking along his dripping cock.

“Fuck!” He tried to move his hips, but they held him in place.

Jo twisted her finger, trying to find that special spot and- _yes_. “Oh my god, please, more, I can't-”

Jo pulled out slowly then brought two against his rim. “How's that feel, Sam?”

“It's s'much. I feel, I feel stuffed. And then Ruby's mouth, fuck. Not gonna last-”

Ruby pulled off suddenly and grasped the base of his hard on. “Oh sweetie, no. I don't think so. We're gonna have so much fun with you. Can't have you blowing your load just yet.”

Sam actually whimpered. Fuck, Jo was soaked. “Maybe we should work on this nice little asshole every day. Then both of us can take turns _fucking_ you. How would you like that, Sam?”

Jo chose that moment to start massaging the sensitive little bundle of nerves again and Sam screamed so pretty.


End file.
